


Hell's Duke

by tinkr_tailr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was dead. He still is, technically. Not that anyone knows that, since his handsome body has been taken over by a quite handsome demon, with a peculiar fascination with one Tony Stark. But when this demon finds that maybe Steve Rogers is not as dead as he thought he was... Well, feelings may just get in the way of pure fascination and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Duke

                Duke Eligos has watched the Earth for centuries, watched humanity grow and change, wars and disaster, art and music… He watched it all with a bored eye, sighing too many times according to his companion. It was in the 21st Century, according to the human clock, that he took notice of a man, shorter and all together would be rather unimpressive if it wasn’t for the money and charisma that revolved around him.

                “James,” he murmured to his companion, the Hell-bound soul floating forward to look into the mirror pool with him. “What do you think of this one?”

                “Hm…” James Barnes muttered, stroking his chin in mockery of a beard. “Looks like an ass.”

                Eligos turned his eyes to the brunette soul, glaring at him. “You need not use such coarse human language in my presence, James. You know I am not inclined to it,” he turned his eyes back to the pool, watching the human fly over buildings in his suit of armor. “He is a knight.”

                “No,” James muttered. He kept up with the human culture, after being down in Hell since the 800s, he was more inclined to find his entertainment from the humans than his fellow accursed souls. “He is what they call a ‘superhero’. They call him Iron Man.”

                Eligos rolled his eyes. “Iron Man… His suit is made from a gold-titanium alloy, not iron,” he muttered. “Imbecilic humans…”

                James couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why, Duke! I don’t think I’ve seen you this fascinated with a human since me!” he grinned at his ‘master’, who had drug him up from the hell fires to reside as his companion and keep him company. “You going to go to Earth?”

                Eligos thought for a moment, letting his piercing blue eyes take in the scene before him. “I believe I shall.”

                “Oh! I know the perfect identity for you to use, too!” James chortled, flying overhead as he gleefully clapped his hands. “I noticed this human a while ago, he’s dead now, but his name was Steve Rogers. He was Captain America, crashed in the arctic in the 1940’s! He reminded me of you sooo much! Well, except for the goody two shoes part, but he looked like you!” James stopped and looked Eligos up and down for a moment. “Well… Without all the red and doom.”

                The Duke stood, cracking his neck. “Well, then, I believe it is time for this… ‘Steve Rogers’ to make an appearance once again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if I'm gunna continue. Maybe. Probably.
> 
> I mean, surely I will.
> 
> I just need some inspiration.
> 
> Anyone?


End file.
